


社交難題

by siraiyumu



Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: CP: 明主(當主明吃也OK 艸)清水、流水素麵/// 情侶同居已出社會設定，應該是偏甜……吧艸舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.8.13，世界左撇子日賀文
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 明主新婚同居短篇集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953364





	社交難題

**Author's Note:**

> CP: 明主(當主明吃也OK 艸)  
> 清水、流水素麵/// 情侶同居已出社會設定，應該是偏甜……吧艸  
> 舊文搬運，原文發表於2019.8.13，世界左撇子日賀文

這種時候，應該要怎麼反應呢？

為了盡可能不激怒身邊人，他練就了同年齡孩子少有的社交反應能力。

雖然不至於在所有場合應對的盡善盡美，但是少能做到不處弱勢的地步。

世界上沒有無須代價的善意，至少在他身上不會存在。

抱有那種無畏的期待只會死得更慘。

面對眼前遞來的協助，無論是真是假，總之擺出笑臉道謝也就八九不離十。

至關重要的，是在反應的同時為自己掙取時間，推敲對方的意圖，並弄懂下一步該給予什麼樣的回報。如果弄錯了這點，掌權的大人隨時都能捏碎他的未來。

就算對手是平輩，也可能透過群眾的力量使他吃上悶虧。

然而，此時的明智吾郎，卻困惑於該怎麼應對眼前出現的狀況。

回到住所後，發現他的同居人在客廳搭起了竹管，細細調整著傾斜的角度。

「歡迎回來，吾郎。」

「……蓮，這是在幹什麼？」

「流水素麵。」

「我知道是流水素麵。」

竹管、水、煮妥冰鎮中的細麵條、餐具，看到這些就連坂本那種直腸子生物都能輕易說出這個答案。為此吾郎的保持上揚的嘴角不免抽動了幾回：「你休假一整天在做這個？」

「嗯，快好了，再等一下。」

調整首端的高度，在固定後黑髮青年似乎鬆了口氣，轉向吾郎揚起溫和的笑容：「可以了，入座吧。」

「你如果是在意上週我的反應……其實大可不用如此。」

沒想到得自己提起自身的窘態，若不是這契機，吾郎甚至想就此忘掉上週自己和眼前人出去嘗鮮的糗態。

「我也還沒吃盡興，不行嗎？」

邊言，蓮已將碗筷遞了上來，再加上摩爾迦納已敏捷地跳上竹管首端，準備拉動機關投麵，無端是逼著剛進門的年輕偵探盡快入座。

「你們沒忘記要留吾輩的份吧？」

「當然。」

「等吾輩成為人類，也想玩玩看哪……」

這時，流動的水面上細長成團的素麵滾滾滑落，見狀吾郎伸筷俐落地撩起了麵線捲入碗中。全程之流暢，就連他本人也不由得愣了半晌。

果然上週是水流方向的問題，而非自己的執筷技巧太差罷。

只是，原本的他早就習慣這些個體差異，會全被歸咎於自身的不合群。

反正這個社會對他的不友善多得是，不缺這些瑣碎而不值一提的小事。

也因此，蓮和自己同行時所做的小動作，起初在他眼裡都顯得可笑且毫無意義。

例如在外用餐刻意坐在自己右側、臨時租單車時先把煞車線對調，就連家裡的剪刀、削皮刀、開罐器和公用餐具都特別挑過。

然後就是眼前的流水素麵。

「如何？」

回過神來，情人眨了眨眼，神色看似風平浪靜，但灰眸中似乎閃爍著細碎的亮點在期待著什麼。

但這股期待卻令吾郎陷入苦惱。

滑順又帶嚼勁的細麵在口中泛起淡淡麥香，感覺不差。

總之擺出笑臉道謝也就八九不離十──如果是過往的做法，大概並非最佳解。

眼前人是第一個不需要討好，也不需要提防得罪後果的人。

少了威脅與界限，反而連最基本的應對都很難習慣。

「吾輩要投麵囉？」

竹管那頭躍躍欲試的黑貓岔開了話題，大概算是一種大幸。

◇ ◇ ◇

「到底要怎麼反應，你才會停止做這種蠢事？」

好不容易將客廳收拾妥當，見蓮拍了拍手掌抱著吃飽喝足就快睡著的黑貓坐回沙發上，吾郎忍不住沉著聲問道。

「不喜歡流水素麵？」

「也不是這個問題。」

邊言，褐髮青年垂下了視線，誰教視線所到之處，每景每物都是他們一起挑過的，避開了所有他使用上的困擾。就連原本握在手中的馬克杯，也是特別印製的，習慣左手執柄的他，低頭也能望見杯身的圖案。

總覺得心底有什麼梗著，稱不上愉快……

至此，雨宮蓮似笑非笑地放下了懷裡的黑貓，挪著坐骨貼上情人，低語前輕輕點吻於吾郎的耳垂：

「如果你覺得不快的話，隨時都可以停止。」

聞言，年輕的偵探視線避開了被情人佔據的每一部份，縮到最邊緣的一角。

總覺得心底有什麼梗著，稱不上愉快──但也稱不上討厭。

逆流之際迂迴前進是他的習慣，既然等待換不得良機，那也只能如此了。

但此時的狀況，就像是誰將他悄悄捧起，擅自改變了水勢，通常都會感到可疑的罷？

「所以，你希望我停止嗎，吾郎？」

聽得此語，褐髮青年目光微瞠，當下閃過心底的雜響連自己都感到訝異。只要和蓮在一起，總是激起自己過往不曾會有的感受，難以消化、難以反應。

「……隨便你。」

至此，吾郎巧妙地避開了同居人試圖撩弄自身髮尾的指節，起身躲回了房間。

這種時候，那種虛假的笑容無法取悅他，但似乎也不是豎起自尊心數落對方的時刻。除此之外，又該如何……？

於此同時，目送著摯愛步入房內的蓮，忍不住淡淡一嘆。

「你也別太作弄他啊。」

「作弄？」

不遠處的黑貓壓低嗓音嘆息著：「你不是喜歡欣賞他不知所措的表情嗎？」

「是誤會。」

立起手肘，撐住了青年半邊下巴，他大可對天發誓，在計畫這些時絕沒有任何不懷好意的企圖。

想見摯愛的笑容，這種理由不是挺單純又常見的嗎？

Fin.


End file.
